


Prank!

by kitty2k3



Series: Among the graves. [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury (off-screen), Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: What do I get up to at school... This. Yeah, school is boring so I wrote it in my notebook and copied it out onto word online.This doesn't carry on from anything else, but it may have a second part eventually.





	

Why did we ever think this would be a good idea.  
Exploring an abandoned graveyard at night, should have never been a good idea. Felix still somehow managed to convince us otherwise.  
The graveyard was at the back of an old school, that was just outside of town. It had apparently been abandoned around ten years ago. We had to jump over the fence to the school to get into the damn place, so we were trespassing. To make the whole thing worse... we were lost. To make that worse, it was raining.  
~  
''Felix, where the fuck are we?''  
Felix had a map on him, but whether he knew how to use it or not was clearly up to debate.  
''I don't know.'' Felix muttered. ''This place isn't on the map.  
Mark went to take the map off of Felix.  
''It's actually not.'' He said. ''What the fuck!''  
I went to look over Marks shoulder. Sure enough, where ever it was that we were it didn't exist on the map.  
''Maybe it isn't part of the graveyard.'' Felix suggested.  
''We would have had to climb back over the fence... Wouldn't we?''  
''Oh, yeah.'' Felix muttered.  
~  
It was getting later and later into the night. The flashlight we had was running out of power. It would probably stop working in the next hour. We weren't able to find a wind-up flashlight in the store we went to and they didn't have any batteries for the flashlight we did find either.  
''That's it, we're screwed.'' I muttered.  
I really wish I had stayed in the hotel. If I had refused to come, there would be no way that Mark would've come as well and we would have been able to spend some time together without Felix.  
''Calm down Jack. We'll get out of here.'' Mark said.  
I grabbed hold of his hand, mainly because I was fucking terrified. He didn't argue with it, but why would he? It wasn't the first time we'd done it. It was the first time that he agreed to hold my hand in front of Felix, though. That was only because we can't trust him.  
''Mark, what if we don't get outta here?''  
Mark whispered in my ear, ''Don't worry we will get out of here and we'll go back mine tomorrow morning.''  
Pax had ended yesterday, so we were all meant to be going home. The plan had changed earlier in the week though. Now I was going to be going to LA with Mark for a week and stay at his, before returning to Ireland. I would be able to record videos at Marks, so there was no reason that I had to return home.  
''What are you two whispering about?'' Felix asked.  
I could tell that I was blushing and I knew Mark also was. As soon as Felix noticed it we were fucking screwed. The secret would be on Twitter at least in no time.  
Felix grinned, ''Septiplier is real isn't it?''  
Shit!  
''Tell anyone and you're dead!'' Mark shouted.  
Mark seemed to just be angry at Felix. It probably wasn't because of the septiplier shit. It was probably just for getting us lost. There was a chance that some of it was the septiplier shit, though.  
''I won't.'' Felix lied.  
~  
BANG!  
''What the fuck was that!''  
Marks grip had got tighter, so it seemed like he had been terrified by it as well.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
''Okay, what the fucks go-in on?'' Felix shouted.  
Something grabbed hold of my leg.  
''Aah, Fuck... fuck. Get off!''  
Mark kicked it off and I ended up falling to the ground. There was a snap and when I looked back the was a hand laying on the ground. It was rotten and covered in dirt.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Another hand appeared out of the dirt.  
''RUN!'' Felix shouted.  
We had no idea where we were going, but right now it didn't matter. We just needed to get away.  
~  
''What... the fuck... was that?!''  
I was out of breath. We were running for a quarter of an hour at least. We had managed to get into the school, we didn't know if it was safe but we would have to take our chances with that.  
''I think...'' Felix said. ''They were... Zombies.''  
''No bullshit Fe... It's not cool.''  
''I'm not... the hand that grabbed you was fuckin rotten and came out of the ground.'' Felix explained.  
Maybe he was right...  
No no no. That makes no sense.  
''That's just stupid.'' Mark muttered. ''It was probably just a prank set up by some kid.''  
There was no way he believed that. He was holding onto my hand like his life depended on it. Or if he would get taken away from me otherwise.  
There was a cut on his arm that he had got from catching his arm on a bit of glass that was still in the window frame that we had climbed in through. It was bleeding heavily and really needed to be bandaged at least.  
''Mark your arm.''  
Mark looked at his arm.  
''Shit.'' He said.  
''There's gotta be something left in here... right?'' Felix asked.  
''You're the one who found this place.'' Mark muttered.  
''Doesn't mean I know anything about this place!'' Felix shouted. ''It's been abandoned for over ten years for fuck sake.''  
There was only one way we would find out if this place had anything that could help us.  
''We're gonna have to look around.'' Mark said.  
And that was the way.  
''Find something to bandage the cut, then find the fucking way outta here.''  
That seemed like a good plan.  
~  
We were in one of the classrooms in the school. All of the desks and chairs were still in there, but they had all been graffitied over. The paint was peeling off the walls and there were random patches of water damage on the floor and walls.  
''Well we're definitely not the first one's here.'' Felix said. He seemed to be talking like all this was a joke, but it definitely seemed to be anything but a joke.  
''You think this is a joke, don't ya.''  
''No!'' Felix shouted. ''Why the fuck would you even think that?''  
''Because that's just the way you are.'' Mark said.  
''Okay, but can I just say one thing?'' Felix said.  
''What?''  
''Look up there.'' He pointed to one of the corners.  
There was a fucking camera.  
''You're a fucking ass hole!'' Mark shouted.  
''It was a dare.'' Felix said. He seemed to think that this was all funny. Seriously he was laughing his head off.  
''Come on Jack.'' Mark said.  
Felix stopped laughing.  
''Where are you two going.'' He asked.  
''Away from you.'' Mark muttered. It didn't seem loud enough for Felix to hear him.  
~  
''Felix is such an arse hole.'' I muttered. ''I mean seriously. He got dared to do it. That's just bullshit.''  
I was sat with Mark in the hotel room waiting for him to pack his bags, as he was an idiot and didn't do it last night.  
Felix hadn't come back to the hotel, yet. He would have to eventually, though.  
''Maybe it was a dare.'' Mark said. ''Felix has some weird friends..''  
''It's still bullshit. He ended up getting your arm cut open for fuck sake.''  
''In a month, you probably won't remember any of it.'' Mark said.  
''In a month you're gonna have a three-inch scar on your arm.''  
''He probably didn't mean for that to happen.'' Mark said.  
''Yeah, but he didn't even bother to apologize, though.''  
''Come on Jack, were going.''  
He took hold of my hand and took me out of the room.  
~  
Whether Felix had meant it or not, I didn't give a shit at this point, but if he says anything about me dating Mark... HE WAS FUCKING DEAD!


End file.
